Plum Creek Express Station
by Halawen
Summary: It's 1860 & the Pony Express is newly formed. Snake and Spike Simpson run the Express Station in Plum Creek, NE w/their riders Drew, Owen, Adam, Fitz, Dave, Lucas, Miles & Cam who is hiding the fact that he's really a she by the name of Maya. Also boarding at the station is saloon girl Clare. Drama & fluff period fic featuring pretty much everyone. Inspired by The Young Riders.
1. Disguised to Start a New Life

**Welcome to this new short story period fic.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is a period fic and is 100% A/U including location because there was no Pony Express in Canada**

 ***This is 1860 in Nebraska so I'm using slang and syntax that better fits the time/region and therefor the characters won't necessarily talk like their characters on the show**

 ***This is inspired by and loosely based on The Young Riders**

 ***It's 1860 Adam is a boy and was born a boy he is not FTM in this and Maya is not trying to be an FTM only to disguise herself as a boy**

 ***A Union Suit is long johns**

 ***Just about every character from just about every season of DeGrassi (up to season 14) will be in this story in some capacity, townspeople, other riders, gunfighters etc.**

 ***I think that does it character backstories and families will be revealed in various chapters**

 **Ch. 1 Disguised to Start a New Life**

 **(MAYA)**

"Can you read?" He asks and I nod. "Read the contract and sign at the bottom," the man says sliding the contract over to me.

I look down at the paper glad that I at least had enough schooling to read as I begin reading out loud.

"I, Pony Express Rider, do hereby swear before the great and Living God that during my engagement and while I am an employee of Russell, Majors and Waddell, I will under no circumstances use profane language, that I will not quarrel or fight with another employee of the firm, and that in every respect I will conduct myself honestly, be faithful to my duties, and so direct all my acts as to win the confidence of my employers. So help me God."

I dip the quill in the ink and pause briefly, catching myself before I sign the wrong name. Not that I've ever actually signed the name Maya Matlin to a contract or anything else. But I'm not Maya anymore, at least not to the rest of the world, I cut my hair off real short and altered my fiancé's clothes, not like he'll be using them in heaven. To complete the disguise I now go by his name and so I sign Campbell Saunders to the contract.

The man gives me a bible and a five dollar advance in pay and he tells me to ride out to Plum Creek which is where I'll be living from now on. Plum Creek Express Station will be my central station where I live and where I'll be leaving from to make Express runs. However since I don't know how to get to Plum Creek he gives me a map and shows me just how to get to the express station which is just outside of the town of Plum Creek, Nebraska.

"Come on Madrigal we have a long ride ahead," I tell my horse as I get in the saddle and kick her into a run. She's a deep brown American Quarter Horse; Cam won her in a game of cards and gave her to me as an engagement gift. I named her Madrigal after the musical term because I used to play music and sing, but I haven't done either in a very long time.

After a couple hours of hard riding we make it to Plum Creek. It's a quaint little town in the middle of a whole lot of nothing. Of course most of the towns out here are little towns in the middle of nothing. It's got everything you could need or want though; a marshal, a general store, feed store, dress shop and tailor, bank, land broker, livery, cat house, saloon and hotel on the main street and houses along either side behind the main street. I stop in town to let Madrigal drink from the trough and get my bearings. After a few minutes of looking at the map I tell Madrigal to go, I ride out of town seeing more houses and then some ranches and then nothing again until a sign in the distance says **Express Station ½ Mile** so I know I'm close, which is good because the sun is beginning to set.

I see a corral and a stable, then a barn and then a small house with a sign that says **Plum Creek Express Station** out front. Not a bad place to start my new life, it's pretty peaceful out here. A woman comes out of the house and gives me a kind smile. She's short with dark hair, kept shorter than most women but still longer than mine, of course she's not trying to disguise herself as a boy.

"Are you one of the new riders?" She asks wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes Ma'am my name's Campbell Saunders," I tell her dismounting my horse and wiping my hand on my pants before extending it to her.

"Christine Simpson but most folks call me Spike," she says shaking my hand, "either Christine or Spike will do fine. Well let's get you set up, you can tie your horse up here and I'll have one of the other boys brush him down and get him in the stables. Come on to the bunk house we'll find you a bunk. Everyone else arrived today as well but they arrived much earlier than you. You must be our last rider because our bunkhouse will now be full," she says.

I take my saddle bags off Madrigal, the two bags contain the few possessions I still have in this world, well the few I could take with me or cared to take with me anyway. I follow Christine to the bunk house, she opens the door and it takes all my willpower not to let my jaw drop and my eyes pop or my cheeks flush.

The bunk house has four sets of bunkbeds, it's a long rectangular building so two sets are on each of the long walls. There's a long table in the middle and a small depot stove next to one of two small windows. A small sink and counter space next to the stove so obviously some meals are prepared in here. There's four dressers in the room, one at the foot or head of each bunkbed set so I guess we share them. There's also coat hooks on the door most of which have coats hanging on them.

It's not the bunkhouse itself that nearly makes my jaw drop or makes me slightly uncomfortable, no it's the seven boys in here. Not just that they're boys it's that several of them are shirtless; one is only in a union suit. I've never seen so many shirtless or barely dressed boys, I hardly ever saw even Cam without a shirt and my father left us when I was very young I barely remember him. Every boy in here looks over at me when I walk in.

"Boys I want to introduce you to our last rider, this is Campbell Saunders," Christine tells them.

"Hi," I wave awkwardly, "you can call me Cam."

"I'm Miles," smiles a boy with dark hair. He's tall and slender with dark eyes and a very sweet smile. I almost blush and smile back but I hold my composure and shake his hand instead. "That's Dave, Lucas, Owen, Fitz, Drew and his brother Adam," Miles introduces me to the rest pointing to each as he says their names.

"Nice to meet all of you," I nod.

"The bunk above mine is the only free one, unless you want the bottom bunk," Miles tells me.

"Top is fine thanks," I reply setting my saddle bags on the bed.

"You boys wash up supper will be in about ten minutes and I need one of you to take care of Cam's horse before dinner," Christine says before leaving the bunkhouse.

"I'll take care of your horse," Miles tells me and I smile.

At least the boys start getting dressed again to wash up for supper. I let them go first and what little clothes I have I put into the empty drawer in the dresser at the foot of our bunk. I wash up for supper and Christine calls us all into the main house to eat. A tall man with short sand colored hair is helping her set food on the table. Miles comes in washed for supper just as the rest of us sit down.

"This is my husband Archie but most people call him Snake. We run this Express Station together and live here in the house, we built this house ourselves. This is the only building on the property you boys need an invitation to before coming in. Most evening meals will be in the bunkhouse. Along with your riding duties you'll have chores on the property and help us get supplies from town. You'll get your wages every week, breakfast and supper every day. There's a pantry in the bunkhouse 'case you get hungry between meals, we always keep plenty on hand I know how hungry young men get," Christine tells us.

"Any of you that ain't given my wife your contract give them to me after supper. We have to send them to Russell, Majors & Waddell in St. Jo so's they know who to pay. You all get some sleep after supper, you'll be up early tomorrow for trials and training," Archie tells us.

We all say grace and then start eating. We help clean up a little before going to bed, it's still early but everyone spent the day riding, a few of us spent the last few days riding, and everyone is tired. When the boys start stripping down to union suits or stripping down all together to change into union suits or night shirts to sleep in I look away. I don't have anything to sleep in just my clothes so I take my boots off and sleep in my clothes. Tired as I am it's hard to sleep with several of the boys snoring; I do finally fall asleep from pure exhaustion only to be woken at the crack of dawn.

"You always sleep in your clothes Cam?" Owen asks as I slide down from my bunk.

"Nothin' else to sleep in," I remark.

"You can sleep in the buff it won't bother us none," Drew shrugs as he starts to get up and I see that he did sleep in the buff! I look away and try to hide that my cheeks are red.

"My clothes are fine," I mumble grabbing my boots; I slip them on and lace them up quickly exiting the bunkhouse.

"Cam you'll want to eat breakfast you're going to work hard today. I got oatmeal and leftover biscuits, Snake'll bring the coffee in a moment," Christine tells me ushering me back into the bunkhouse. At least when I go back in the boys are mostly dressed and we all sit at the table to eat.

"Alright boys outside and line up I need to get a good look at you," Archie says after breakfast. We all go outside and line up next to the corral, I'm the shortest by a couple of inches and the scrawniest but not by much both Adam and Miles are on the slender side. "You sure you're up for this boy? You look to be on the puny side," Archie says looking me over.

"I've been around horses my whole life and I'm a hard worker," I respond with a firm voice. Just to prove my point I run over jumping on the horse Archie has hitched just outside of the corral. I unhitch, kick the horse into a canter and show my horse riding skills before returning and handing the reigns to Archie.

"Some fancy riding but that may not be enough to help you if you're being chased by robbers. I will teach you everything I know about riding and handling a gun if you need to. You'll be riding fast and hard, changing mounts 3 or 4 times a day at Express Stations along the route. Handing off the mochila while riding to save time will be your first lesson. Now everyone m…"

"Wootwoo," Lucas whistles cutting Archie off.

We all look over to see a girl riding up on black horse. She's wearing a purple and black saloon dress, she has curls that are pinned up and a purple ostrich feather in her hair. She's very pretty and she's very busty, it's hard not to notice, all the boys certainly are.

"Who is that?" Drew asks.

"Who the hell cares who she is I think I'll take her horse," Owen remarks.

"I think she might need help off her horse," Lucas says.

Like a pack of hungry wolves encircling a baby fawn they begin to advance on her as she stops her horse. Owen takes the reigns and Lucas helps her down and she smiles.

"I was wondering when you'd get back. Meet our riders, that's Cam back there," Archie says pointing to me and I nod politely to the girl. She smiles at me, she seems nice but it's hard to see all the boys drooling and fawning over her, salivating at the sight of her bust when I'm pretending to be a boy, not that I have much of a bust to speak of anyway. I already feel uncomfortable as a girl masquerading as a boy to survive and now this vision of beauty and sex appeal rides in and the boys are falling over themselves to be close to her and they don't even remember I'm here. Archie moves the other boys aside so he can introduce them, "this is Adam, Lucas, Owen, Drew, Fitz, Miles and Dave."

"Nice to meet you all I'm Clare. I'm beat Snake I'm going to bed can you take care of my horse for me?" She asks Archie.

"We'll take care of Poe you get some rest, must have been a long night," Archie says.

"Long and rowdy, thanks Snake," Clare grins and walks toward the main house.

"When do we get to ride with her?" Fitz asks while they all continue to watch Clare walk inside.

"You don't, Clare is not an Express Rider she works at the saloon and rents the spare room in the house. You boys just look back this way Clare is like a daughter to me and you all better be respectful and gentlemen to her and hands off," Archie replies in a firm voice, "Now listen up we have a lot to learn and two weeks to do it everyone saddle a horse and mount up."

 **(CLARE)**

I yawn when the late afternoon sun hits my face and wakes me up. I stretch and groan slowly getting out of bed. I pull on my stockings; slip a blouse over my night dress and a skirt before getting my boots on. Looking in the mirror on my vanity I brush my hair and go downstairs. I can hear the sounds of the riders, the horse's hooves pounding and the boys talking loudly, whooping and calling things out, and occasionally Snake yelling at them.

"Were you able to sleep with all that racket?" Spike questions.

"I was so tired I didn't even hear it. Do you need help with supper?"

"I'd be happy for the hand. Did you meet the riders?" Spike asks as I begin washing dishes.

"Yeah they seem eager."

"Did they give you trouble?"

"Not at all they were polite and I can handle eager boys after working at the saloon for a year. Are Spin and Em still coming for supper tonight?"

"Yes with a couple horses, they're coming at seven. Hard to believe you've been with us a year already," Spike remarks.

"A year ago last week that Spinner found me and brought me to you and Snake," I reply with a reminiscent smile.

Emma is Snake and Spike's daughter and Gavin, better known as Spinner to those close to him, is Emma's husband. They were still engaged when I met them, they were married almost nine months ago and I was there at the wedding. They own a horse ranch and farm about three miles east of us.

I help Spike with the rest of supper and help her take it all to the bunk house to eat. Just as I'm setting the table Emma and Spinner arrive. I see them stop the buckboard and the boys help get the horses into the stables. Emma and Spinner are still getting introduced to the riders when I go out and ring the dinner bell. Most of the riders start to rush in but Snake tells them to wash their hands.

"So how come they call you Snake and you Spinner and you Spike? Why don't Emma got a nickname?" Drew questions after Emma has said grace and we begin to eat.

"I'll tell you why they call me Snake when you earn it," Snake says.

"You'll need to earn the right to my story too," Spike replies.

"Mine's easy I had it since I was a boy I used to spin around for hours and my ma called me Spinner. I always liked that better than Gavin anyway."

"That's why I go by Fitz."

"You mean Fitz ain't your name?" Adam inquires.

"No it's Mark, Mark Fitzgerald but they've been calling me Fitz since I was a kid."

"So Clare do you work at the saloon every night?" Owen asks me.

"Just about," I reply.

Everyone is talking, chatting about the job or asking questions of someone else. Everyone's got a story but no one is sharing their stories aside from Spinner and Emma who don't mind talking. The only one who hasn't said a word is Cam; I do wonder what her story is. I knew she was a girl as soon as I saw her, women's intuition I guess, obviously the men were clueless but I wasn't going to say anything. They don't allow women riders because it's dangerous work, which I think is bull. Whoever Cam is, whatever her story, and real name for that matter, she's got a right to make her own way and I admire her courage for what she's doing.

"When do we get to go into town? I want to see the saloon," Owen remarks.

"You can see it next time we go in for supplies," Snake responds and most of the boys groan.

"Speaking of the saloon I need to go get ready," I comment and get up from the table.

I return to my room and change out of my blouse and skirt, take my nightdress off since it won't go under the dress and it gets too hot, and put my saloon dress back on. I pin up most of my hair and put a feathered clip in my hair instead of the ostrich feather. Grab my drawstring handbag and go downstairs and out to the stables to saddle Poe. I get all my tack and walk to Poe's stall, I start getting the tack on when the stable doors open and Cam comes in.

"Oh hi Clare didn't know you were in here," she apologizes.

"Just getting my horse ready to ride to town," I tell her and she just nods a little before turning to leave. "You don't have to leave," I comment.

"I just uh…" she pauses searching for something to tell me.

"Trying to get away from the others?" I ask setting down the saddle and walking over to her.

"No I just came to check on my horse," she tells me.

"Hey," I comment taking her hand before she walks out, "it's okay I would understand. You're welcome in my room anytime."

"Clare," she sort of shrieks as her cheeks go red and she looks slightly horrified, "I don't even know you and I couldn't. I mean I think you have the wrong idea ab…" she's saying and I start giggling.

"I didn't mean that," I laugh and lean in close to whisper in case anyone is listening, "I know you're a girl."

"You do?" She questions with fear in her voice and I nod. "How?"

"I just did, I don't know I've known a lot of people maybe I could just tell. Don't worry I won't say anything and they don't know anything, with your hair cut short and your glasses and those clothes I really don't think anyone else can tell. Your secret's safe Cam," I assure her.

"Thanks," she smiles with great relief, "that means a lot. And it's Maya," she tells me extending her hand but whispering her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I grin shaking her hand. "I'd stay to talk but I really have to get to work."

Maya smiles and comes to the stall with me she begins helping me get Poe saddled up, "What's your horses name?"

"Poe, after Edgar Allan Poe one of my favorite authors, and he's black and Edgar Allan Poe's writing is very dark," I tell her as I mount up.

Maya opens the stall door for me and I walk Poe out. Before I kick Poe to continue Maya catches my boot.

"Thanks for keeping my secret, this isn't easy and it's nice to know there's someone I can talk to," she smiles.

"Just know you're not alone and you've got a friend here," I tell her and she smiles a little bigger before letting go of my boot. I kick Poe into a run and take off for town.

 **Short Story month is coming to an end so the update for this won't be until Thursday, April 14** **th** **and probably pick up with Clare arriving at work and we'll be meeting some of the townspeople and getting some backstory from one or two of the main characters. And Maya begins developing an attraction to Miles but he doesn't yet know her secret.**


	2. You Do What You Gotta

**Be sure to visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet**_ **when that ends. You have three choices and there are brief descriptions for each story in the poll. The poll will remain up until the last chapter of** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet**_ **goes up which might be as few as four weeks or as many as ten it all depends on how much goes into these last few chapters.**

 **Welcome back a few reminders before you read:**

 ***It's 1860 in Nebraska which means Adam is not trans he is a boy and Maya is not trans she's in disguise, also interracial dating or marriage was frowned upon and in some places illegal**

 ***A mule skinner is an alcoholic drink that was popular in saloons and faro was the most popular cad game at the time**

 **Ch. 2 You Do What You Gotta**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Eli," I grin at our bartender.

"Hey Clare," he smiles.

"Looks pretty busy," I comment looking at the bustling saloon.

"Yeah busy night, here you can take the whiskey to the card room B has a game going," Eli comments putting a tray on the bar with a bottle of whiskey and five glasses.

I take the tray from Eli and walk back to the card room where Bianca has a poker game going. Bianca owns the saloon; Eli told me she won the lease in a poker game. I don't really care how she got the saloon I've admired her from the first day I set foot in Plum Creek. She's an orphan and she made her own way, I've never seen a man she couldn't handle and she doesn't let anyone give her employees a hard time. She's probably the strongest woman I know and she's only a year older than me. If all that weren't enough she's one of the prettiest and sexiest girls you will ever see. I never seen a male come into the saloon that didn't look at her and start drooling.

"Howdy Clare, did all the new express riders make it to Spike and Snake's okay?" Bianca asks dealing a hand.

She's got four players tonight, two of them I know Dallas works at the feed store. His parents were slaves but Dallas was bought by a freed slave and set free. He tried to go back and free his father but his father had died and his mother had been dead a few years when he was freed. He found his way to Plum Creek and was hired by Joey who runs the feed store. The other player at the table I recognize is Luke Baker, he's the pastor's son and he's a two-sided coin if there ever was one. Sometimes he's an angel but he's usually a pain in the ass. The other two at the table are slightly older men and I've never seen them before. It's not unusual though the town was chosen as a Pony Express stop because it's location is on the main road for many stagecoach and Wells Fargo routes.

"Yeah they all got in just fine I met them this morning," I reply setting down the tray and placing out the glasses before giving the bottle to Bianca.

"Well thank you Dollface, why don't you just sit down in my lap for good luck," one of the men says and smacks my ass as I'm leaning over to give Bianca the bottle.

"Hey," Bianca snaps and in one swift movement takes the little dagger she uses as a hairpin from her hair, her black curls cascade down and she stabs the dagger between the man's fingers. The man is startled and takes his hand from my ass while looking at the dagger that was almost stabbed into his hand. "You don't touch my girl you understand this here's a classy establishment. You want a girl to sit in your lap you can go down to Bell's Cat House down the street," Bianca tells the man.

I smile at Bianca and she winks at me as she puts her hair back up and pins it with the dagger. I walk over putting a hand on Dallas' shoulder and a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You boys need anything?"

"I wouldn't say no to a cheese sandwich," Dallas replies.

"Make that two Clare. When are you gonna come on a Sunday picnic with me?" Luke asks.

"When you tell your pa and your sister that you gamble," I reply before leaving the card room and walking out to the main part of the saloon. "I need two cheese sandwiches Eli," I tell him putting the tray back on the bar.

Eli's parents have a farm just outside of town. He's a bit of a mystery and I think he likes it that way, I know he was engaged but lost his fiancé to cholera. His green eyes, dark hair and smirk attract a fair share of the fairer sex. For the last few months he's been courting Imogen Moreno, her father is the school master and she works with us at the saloon playing piano and occasionally singing. They're sweet together and I think Eli will ask for her hand soon. While Eli works here every day running the bar he's also a playwright in his spare time. He writes them and the same townspeople act in them, and the plays get put on in town hall. The last was only a few months ago and he's already writing the next one.

"Two cheese sandwiches coming up. Here this is for Paige's table," Eli says putting a couple drinks on the tray.

"Bourbon for the gentleman," I comment setting the glass in front of J.T. and he smiles at me tipping his hat down.

"Thank you Clare," he grins putting a penny tip on my tray.

"And Mule Skinners for the ladies," I comment setting the drinks in front of Paige and Fiona.

Paige is married to J.T. and they run the dress shop and tailor shop, it's one large shop J.T. runs the tailor side and Paige the dress shop side. Fiona works for them and lives with them. Most people in the town simply think Paige and J.T. took Fiona in when her family was killed but few people know Fiona is Paige's lover. J.T. knows and he likes it from what I hear, J.T. gets plenty of his wife's attention and Fiona gets plenty of Paige's attention. It's an arrangement that the three of them are happy with and that's all that matters. They're good people, they're nice and generous and I've never seen them turn anyone away even if they didn't have money to pay. Paige even made the two saloon dresses I wear, very nice saloon dresses that fit me perfectly.

Eli has the cheese sandwiches ready for me and I take them into the card room for Dallas and Luke. Imogen comes in and stats playing piano and in the next couple of hours nearly everyone in town, except Pastor Baker and his daughter Becky, come into the saloon. Some stay for hours and others just long enough for a drink or to say hi to people.

"Evening Marshal who's minding the station?" I ask when Marshall Hogart and Deputy Stone walk in.

Jay Hogart is a former gunslinger and now he's the marshal, no one can seem to agree on where he came from or how many men he's killed and Jay never talks about it. Most of his life before Plum Creek is an enigma his life since he's been here not so much. He's a bit of a lone wolf, I heard from Emma that he courted her and Paige for short times before each girl was married. He's actually very nice and a good guy but if you cross him he's probably the scariest guy you'll ever meet.

Peter Stone is about as opposite as you can get from Jay. Jay is dark and brooding, dark hair, dark eyes and dark demeanor if you're on his bad side. Peter is generally happy, has an endearing smile and blonde hair with blue eyes he came from money and ran from it. His father is a businessman in Sacramento, California and wanted Peter to take over but Peter wanted adventure. So he took his father's fastest horse and came here talking his way into being Jay's deputy.

"Evening Miss Clare you look ravishing tonight," Peter says taking his hat off and grinning at me.

"You say that every night Peter," I laugh.

"Because you look ravishing every night," he replies. Peter's been looking at me with that smile since I started working here. "Would you have breakfast with me after you get off?" Peter asks.

"And if I get off at four in the morning?" I question.

"I'll ride with you back to Snake and Spike's place, make sure you get there safe," Peter smiles.

"Well I know you two didn't come in for a dinner of cheese sandwiches and chili so what can I get you to drink?" I ask them.

"Just two beers Clare," Jay replies so Eli grabs a couple of mugs and gets them their beers.

They stay for a bit before leaving; Peter waves to me as they leave. By about two in the morning the only people left are a couple of passed out drunks.

"I'll go get Jay and Peter to help me haul them out you get home," Bianca says.

"I believe Peter was going to escort Clare home," Eli speaks up.

"I'll wait here, haven't eaten much today anyway. Is there any food left Eli?" I question walking to the bar. I eat a biscuit while Jay and Peter get the drunks out then Peter returns on his horse and I say goodnight before mounting up. We ride slowly under the moonlight and the stars, talking a little as we go. "Thanks for the company Peter," I grin when I dismount at the station.

"Anytime Clare," Peter grins and I wave to him before he turns and kicks the horse into a gallop to get back to town.

I take Poe into the stables; I'm not expecting anyone else to be awake at this time so when I see a figure in the stables I gasp.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you I couldn't sleep," Lucas apologizes.

"That's alright I'm usually the only one still awake at this hour," I reply releasing a breath.

"Need help brushing down your horse? I can't sleep I might as well do something," Lucas says.

"Sure thanks," I grin.

I go to the tack room to get the brushes while Lucas gets the saddle and everything off of Poe. Spike and Snake always leave the lanterns out here burning for me until I come home. Unless I'm not back by dawn and then they turn them out.

"So you like working at the saloon?" Lucas asks as we begin brushing Poe down while he munches on alfalfa.

"Yeah the money isn't bad, it's entertaining and I work with good people. It's better than working in the cat house or running a laundry."

"You don't worry about the drunks getting too fresh?"

"Bianca doesn't stand for that sort of thing and Eli keeps a few guns behind the bar. So why'd you decide to work for the Pony Express?"

"Adventure," is his only reply and I can tell he's not one to talk about his past but neither am I.

"Thanks for the help Lucas I should get to bed, so should you actually," I comment when we're done.

"Yeah I guess I can get some sleep now. Sleep well Clare," Lucas grins.

"You too," I smile and he walks me to the door of the main house before he continues on to the bunkhouse.

I'm exhausted and barely make it out of my saloon dress before falling into bed. I sleep soundly until the late morning, putting on a robe I go into the kitchen and scrounge up some breakfast before I get a nice bath for myself. I stay in the bath until it gets cold but now it's late afternoon and I need to get ready for work.

"We're all going into town for supplies so you'll have some company on your way in," Spike tells me when I come downstairs ready for work. "I believe all the boys want to see the saloon when we're done so Archie and I are going to dinner at the hotel."

"Good you and Snake need a romantic night out," I smile.

Lucas already has Poe saddled up for me when I go outside. The boys and I ride our horses while Snake and Spike ride in the buckboard. Most of the boys are talking all the way to town about what they want to see in town, only Adam and Maya are quiet. Of course I suppose Maya or rather Cam wants to just stay as invisible as she can so no one else figures out she's a girl.

"We'll see you at the saloon soon," Fitz says when I stop Poe in front of the saloon.

I wave to them and they go on to the general store. It's pretty quiet in the saloon today of course it's also still early and the saloon doesn't usually get real busy until after dark, unless a stage coach came into town that day.

I greet Eli, Imogen and Bianca as I get to work. It's about 45 minutes before the riders come in with Maya trailing behind.

"A round of Sarsaparilla for the express riders Eli," I comment because they aren't supposed to have liquor according to their contract. "Boys this is Eli our bartender, Imogen our piano player and singer, and she helps out serving occasionally, and this is Bianca she owns the saloon. This is Lucas, Adam, Drew, Dave, Owen, Fitz, Miles and Cam."

"Nice to meet you, quite a handsome bunch of boys," Bianca smiles at them. "I gotta get set up for the faro game but I'll see you boys later," Bianca winks at them before going back to the card room.

"I never seen a saloon owner that was that pretty before," Owen remarks.

"She's beautiful but dangerous, watch yourselves with her," Eli warns.

"So who did you boys meet in town?" I ask as I help Eli give them their sarsaparillas.

"Met Holly J at the general store and Anya and her parents at the livery," Dave replies.

"You have lots more people to meet," I comment and look at Maya, she looks a little uncomfortable. "We need some more bread and clean glasses with the faro boys coming, Cam can you give me hand?" I request to get her away from the crowd.

"Uh sure," she nods. She steps away from the bar and follows me into the back.

"I didn't really need help I thought you might need to step away from all the boys for a minute," I tell her.

"Thanks it's been…interesting and it's hard to find anywhere that the boys aren't. It's probably hardest in the mornings and the nights when it's just me and the boys in the bunkhouse. They're all barely dressed and I'm doing my best to stay covered up. I'm really looking forward to my first ride in a couple of weeks when it'll just be me, my horse and the road."

 **(MAYA)**

"Owen will you hold up the buckboard?" I snap at him when it's start slipping.

"I'm holding it up," he says back bumping into me a little and I almost let go.

"Almost got it just one second," Spike says while she and Adam position the wheel.

One of the wheels on the buckboard broke off and we're putting on the new one which is not an easy task. It's taking four of us to hold up one side of the buckboard and Christine and Adam to get the wheel into place. Fitz left this morning on his first express run, the first for our station and he took the mochila from the very first rider to leave St. Joe.

"Alright that's got it you boys can let go now," Spike tells us and we let go of the buckboard just as another buckboard pulls up with a female at the reigns.

"Who is that?" Drew asks. It's not just him all the boys are droolin' over the girl. She's a few years older than me, long dark hair and fair skin.

"Who cares who she is she's lookin' at me," Owen remarks.

"No she's looking at me," Drew responds.

"Nyuh-uh she's looking at me," Adam says.

"She's looking at me," Miles says and I cross my arms uncomfortably.

"That is Ashley Kerwin, her father is the town banker and she's looking at me," Spike tells us and walks over to her.

Dave and I were the only ones not to argue over who Ashley was looking at. Dave never thinks the white girls are looking at him but I've seen a couple girls in town smile at him coquettishly. Dave is friendly but guarded and all I know about him is that his dad was a bounty hunter who was shot and killed while hunting a bounty.

"Well now you were all wrong Ashely was looking at Cam, seems she likes the slight ones," Spike grins walking back to us and I feel my cheeks go red while the boys pat my shoulders. "All right now that's enough get cleaned up for supper," Spike orders.

We go to the washbasin and start washing up; I wait behind the boys because they all crowd around it. When they're done I wash up and we go into the bunkhouse setting the table. Spike has baked beans cooking with corn bread and vegetables. We all eat together except of course for Clare because she's at work. I was so intimidated by Clare at first, she was beautiful and busty and all the guys looked at her with lust in their eyes. But we've become really good friends and it's been really good for me to have someone to talk to who knows I'm girl.

After supper we have a few more chores and then it's time for bed, I hate this part, not going to bed but getting ready. All the boys strip down to nothing but a union suit or nothing at all. It was uncomfortable from the very first but recently I've been looking at Miles a little differently, I'm attracted to him, very attracted to him but I can't do nothing about it.

I get ready for bed as fast as I can and get in bed with my back to everyone. For at least the first week I couldn't fall asleep because of all the snoring but I got used to it, the boys snoring is kind of like music now. Just about everyone falls right to sleep, everyone but Lucas who gets up to wander in the middle of the night because he says he has trouble sleeping but I think he just likes to be up when Clare gets home. A blind man could see he's sweet on her.

We wake up early because we always wake up early; I get out of bed and slip outside while the other boys get dressed. Spike brings us in breakfast of oatmeal and we eat before getting ready for chores. Well the other boys get ready for chores I have a ride to get ready for. I go out to the stables and get Madrigal ready to ride; leading her out to the yard so I can hop on her. I pace around nervously excited for my first ride, my heart is thumping and there's butterflies in my stomach.

"Rider comin'" Snake calls and I leap onto Madrigal.

The other rider gallops up holding out the mochila and I reach for it. I grab the mochila and take off riding; I have a pretty short ride this first run just up to Willow Spring which is the station just west of Plum Creek. I'll be back in Plum Creek by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. I make the ride to Willow Spring Station pretty easily and Darryl Armstrong the station master tells me to get something to eat in the bunkhouse. I meet a few of the riders while I eat, I'll be seeing more of them all I'm sure, some of them of them might even sleep in our bunkhouse while they make runs. I'm familiar with and pretty comfortable with all the riders in Plum Creek but I decide I should get familiar with the riders here. Derek is a little obnoxious and he talks a lot, Danny is pretty sweet though and the only other rider here in the bunkhouse while I'm eating is Reese and he doesn't say much. After getting a little something to eat and letting Madrigal rest I say goodbye and ride out again for Plum Creek. I'm enjoying the ride back, enjoying the peace and solitude at least until two men block my path, raggedy looking men that look like they've been on the trail a few days too long.

"That's a nice looking saddle boy I think we'll take it," one of them says.

I don't respond, just grab my six-shooter and fire at them, I'm a lousy shot but I'm hoping it will scare them off. I actually manage to hit one of the horses and while they're distracted I kick Madrigal to run. I go around them and keep kicking Madrigal to but I suddenly feel a searing pain on my side! I hiss and jerk unintentionally, Madrigal thinks I'm trying to stop her and she halts so fast that I'm thrown off. I hit the ground with a hard thud on my back and then my head hits and then it all goes black.

"Cam, Cam wake up!"

I groan and open my eyes to see Miles looking down at me, "Miles?"

"Yeah what happened? Where's your horse?"

"I was jumped, I think I got shot, they must have taken Madrigal," I tell him before coughing a little bit.

"You're lucky I found you on my run to Gilman's Station. You're bleeding I better have a look," Miles says reaching for my shirt.

"No don't," I protest knowing if he lifts my shirt he'll discover my secret. I try to keep him from pulling my shirt up but it's too late.

"Cam?! You're a girl? When did you become a girl?" Miles exclaims.

"I always been a girl," I reply.

"You just got grazed you'll be okay. You must have come down hard off your horse and blacked out. We'll make camp here and we'll get you a horse in the morning," Miles says and picks me up. I put my arms around his neck and he carries me off the path.

Miles gets out his bedroll and spreads it out putting me on the bedroll and then he gets his horse and makes a fire. He'll barely look at me, he just builds a fire and hands me his canteen so I can drink some water.

"Please don't tell anyone Miles, if the company knows I'm a girl they'll fire me. Clare's known the whole time and she didn't tell anyone, please keep my secret like she does," I beg him.

"What are you doin' as an express rider? You're lucky those horse thieves didn't know you were a girl," Miles replies.

"But they didn't and this was better than working in a laundry or scrubbin' floors or worse. It's good money and I'm better on a horse than any of you, I've kept up with all of you so far. I ain't afraid of the work I'm afraid of having nothin' left for me besides selling my body."

Miles kind of sighs and stokes the fire before looking at me, "So what's your real name?"

"Maya," I reply with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Maya," Miles says holding his hand out to me.

"You met me already," I respond slapping his hand away.

"So what were you doing before they started looking for Express Riders?" He asks.

"I was engaged, he was a good man and he really loved me but he was killed. I took his name and cut off my hair and came west, saw the signs for the Pony Express and decided that was for me. Will you keep my secret please?"

"Yeah I'll keep your secret," he gives in.

"Thank you Miles," I grin and kiss his cheek.

 **The Update on Thursday May 12** **th** **will jump ahead a bit as Maya and Miles new relationship develops and a few more background stories will be revealed as well as Adam and maybe a couple others getting love interests.**


	3. Dance with Me

**And the winner of the poll is…** _ **Love Me Back to Life**_ **by over 40 votes! So that will replace this next week.**

 **As for the other two stories** _ **Girls Next Door,**_ **which came in second place, is a Clew story and will eventually be a Tuesday story but** _ **We Ain't Done Anything I'd Take Back**_ **started only a few weeks ago and** _ **Salvaged & Saved **_**will replace that.**

 **And** _ **Supernatural High**_ **will most likely replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **however that is a very long way from ending.**

 **Please note there will be no story on Sunday or Monday because I will be with family and won't have time to write.**

 **Please remember this story takes place in 1860 things were very different.**

 **Ch. 3 Dance with Me**

 **(MAYA)**

"Hey Clare watch this," Lucas calls to her as soon as she leaves the house.

She looks over at him and he shoots several bottles off the fence. Just to show him up Fitz shoots shards of the bottle as they fly into the air.

"Anyone can shoot a gun, watch this Clare," Owen grins and he lassos her around the waist pulling her to him.

"Well that's just not fair," Fitz grumbles.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Lucas comments.

"Very impressive Owen but can I go now?" She requests.

"Not without a kiss," he replies and she smiles before kissing his cheek.

"Mount up boys we need to go into town for supplies," Snake calls just as Owen is releasing Clare from the rope.

"Guess we'll be riding into town with you," Lucas smiles at Clare, "I'll grab your saddle."

"You ever get tired of their attention?" I ask her quietly while we walk into the stables.

"It's better than the attention I get at the saloon most of the time, at least they're polite and look at me like I'm a person and not a piece of meat."

We saddle up the horses and Snake gets the buckboard hooked up then we all ride into town. Clare leaves us to go to the saloon and we go to the feed store. Dallas is working and he helps us get everything into the buckboard.

"Hi Adam," Holly J grins when we enter the general store.

"Hi H.J.," Adam smiles as we start shopping.

"Are you boys coming to the dance at the town hall tomorrow? If you go maybe we can dance Adam," Holly J grins and Drew elbows his brother with amusement because of how Holly J is flirting with him.

"Yeah I'll save you a dance," Adam replies with a grin.

"Good," Holly J blushes.

"I'll save you a dance tomorrow night," Miles whispers in my ear while we pick up a bag of sugar and one of flour.

"I don't see how that's going to work I can't go as a girl," I whisper back.

"I'll find a way," Miles replies and I grin.

"Alright boys that's everything time to head back to the house," Snake says after he pays.

"Aw come on Snake no one else has a run today can't we go to the saloon to see Clare and get a sarsaparilla?" Owen requests.

"Alright one hour and then we need to head back," Snake replies.

We all go to the saloon and get a sarsaparilla, Lucas and Owen flirt with Clare again but she's too busy to spend much time with us. After an hour Snake says we need to get back so we can unload the buckboard. We ride home and put away everything we bought in town before doing more chores. Dave returns from his run and Drew takes the mochila leaving on his run. We finish chores just before dinner and eat in the bunkhouse and after dinner and clean up we go to bed. At first it was extremely hard to sleep in the bunkhouse with all the boys but now I'm used to it and I can fall asleep with no problem, I don't even hear their snoring anymore. When we're getting up the next morning for breakfast Clare is just getting home, Lucas and Owen run over to get her horse and help her down of course. No one has a run until tomorrow morning and Drew will be back later tonight so we can all go to the dance.

Most of us don't have very nice clothes to wear but Snake let's Lucas and Owen borrow nicer jackets and shirts than what they own. Spinner has a couple of nice shirts he lets Adam and Drew borrow. Dave actually does have nice clothes and Miles lets me borrow a nice shirt, he's the only one that came with more than one change of clothes and some rather expensive clothing. Before we change I want to clean up, but I'm not going to take a bath in the bunkhouse like the other boys do, nor can I take a shower outside like the boys do, so I go to the main house and knock.

"Hi Christine I was wondering if I could take a bath in the house? It's just that the bunkhouse is pretty full," I say slightly nervously.

"Well of course Honey you can come in and take a bath any time you like. You couldn't take one in the bunkhouse with all the boys around just imagine their faces when you were in the buff and they realized you were a girl," Christine laughs as she pulls me inside and shuts the front door.

"Clare told you?" I exclaim as my cheeks go red and my heart pounds.

"No Sweetie I just knew from the first. I admired your spunk, Clare's very intuitive I'm sure she knew and knew not to say anything."

"Does Archie know? How many other people know?"

"I didn't tell Archie and as much as I love that man he can be fairly oblivious. Other people well they only see what they want to see. You're always with the boys and you act like a boy most of the time I'm sure they see you as a boy. Now there's a washroom upstairs and I'll start drawing you a bath, why don't you go get your dance clothes to change after the bath. Just be quiet Clare is trying to get some rest."

I smile and leave the house grabbing my clothes from the bunkhouse and sneaking over to the house again. Christine has drawn me a bath and it's nice to relax into the bath. I'm in there so long Clare comes in to freshen up after waking up.

"Oh, sorry didn't know anyone was in here," she apologizes after opening the door.

"I was just cleaning up before the dance, I should get dressed. I'll be out in a moment are you coming to the dance?"

"Yeah and then working after but Bianca is closing the saloon for the dance," Clare says before closing the door again.

After about an hour everyone is ready for the dance, Emma and Spinner are riding in with us. Emma has a pink dress and Christine a green one while Clare has a pretty blue one. The rest of us are in jackets and nice shirts with our hair combed and some of the boys oiled their hair. Clare has her saloon dress to change into for work but she wasn't going to wear that to the dance.

"This should be interesting," I whisper to myself as we enter the dance.

Everyone seems to be here from town and the surrounding farms. The boys walk in and grin at the girls dressed so pretty and I try to shrink. Emma and Spinner go onto the dance floor as soon as we're inside. Archie and Christine begin talking with Reverend Baker and Lucas offers to get Clare some food. It doesn't take long for everyone to be doing something while I stand awkwardly near the wall.

Clare is with Lucas and Owen, talking and eating cake. Adam is dancing with Holly J, Ashley Kerwin dances with Fitz, Dallas is dancing with Bianca, Drew with Anya. Miles is talking with Spinner and Emma with her parents. Everyone is smiling and enjoying themselves while I watch the women dancing in their fine dresses, smiling and being admired while I stand awkwardly against the wall.

"Come with me," Miles says.

"Where?"

"Outside for some fresh air," he replies. I follow him outside; we walk away from the town hall and toward the hotel, going around to the back near the stables where no one can see us. "Maya will you give me the honor of this dance?" Miles asks holding his hand out to me.

"There's no music," I laugh.

"I can hear the music from the town hall and anyway we got moonlight," he smiles.

I grin and feeling my cheeks flush take his hand. He puts his other hand at the small of my back and holds me close. When I'm pressed against his chest I feel my heart flutter. We sway back and forth under the moonlight for a few minutes before stopping and then he kisses me. His lips touch down to mine and a breath hitches in my throat. I kiss him back briefly before pulling away again.

"Uh we should probably get back inside before they wonder where we went," I tell him. We walk back to the town hall and into the dance but we go to the refreshments table to get some food. "Can I ask you something?" I question while we sip at lemonade.

"Anything," Miles responds.

"Well why are you working for The Pony Express? It's just it's obvious that you were taught manners and you got all these nice clothes," I comment.

"Have I mentioned that you look quite fetching in my clothes?" He whispers in my ear before straightening up and answering my question. "I do come from a wealthy family, we had everything and my father lost it all. He went bankrupt and abandoned us, my mom took my younger siblings back east to live with her parents but not me. I came out here to make my own way. This is just a start, when I save up enough I'm going to California and start my own business but I won't make any of the mistakes my father did."

"That's very admirable what sort of…" I begin to ask but then see Clare run out of the dance. I hand Miles my cup and chase after her. She runs all the way to the saloon and around the back sitting on the steps. "Clare are you okay?" I inquire sitting down next to her.

"I'm okay," she says wiping her tears and smiling at me, "I probably made a fool of myself running out on Lucas like that. I need to get ready for work."

"You're upset about something, did Lucas do something?"

"No he didn't do anything it's just that we were dancing and he brushed a curl behind my ear and traced my jawline with his finger. Someone else used to do that, a lifetime ago. It was just a ghost of a memory but it brought something up and I had to get out of there. I really ought to get ready for work. Can you apologize to Lucas for me?"

"Yeah I will are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be alright; tell Lucas it wasn't him please."

 **(LUCAS)**

"You know you really have the most beautiful eyes," I smile at Clare as we finish dancing and she bites her lip. I brush a curl behind her ear, her skin is soft and my finger continues caressing her skin along her jawline. I'm almost transfixed by her pearly alabaster skin I don't notice that she's frozen or that her breath has caught in her throat until she pulls away from me.

"Excuse me," she says and I see that her eyes have glazed over with tears before she turns from me and runs out of the dance. I start to follow her but Adam catches my arm.

"I'd give her a moment," Adam tells me and I see Cam following Clare outside.

I nod and walk over to the refreshments, the ladies in town made some good food including lots of cake and pie. I get a slice of pie and stand by Miles.

"What happened?" Miles asks me.

"I don't know, we were dancing and she was smiling and then she just ran."

"Cam will make sure she's okay," Miles says and I nod. By the time I'm done with my pie Cam has come back in and he comes over to me.

"Clare says she's okay, she wanted me to apologize for her and said it wasn't anything you done she just got hit by a memory," Cam tells me.

"Thanks, is she coming back to the dance?"

"No she's getting ready for work, you can see her at the saloon in a bit," Cam tells me.

When I see Bianca and Eli leave to go open the saloon I go with them. It takes about two steps before Bianca realizes I'm following them.

"I want to talk to Clare, she ran out earlier," I explain.

"Did you hurt her?" Bianca questions giving me a harsh look.

"No, not at all she just kind of froze and ran out we were just dancing."

"Well alright then, come on you can talk to her before we open," Bianca says. She unlocks the saloon and we go in. Clare is behind the bar wiping it down.

"Are you okay? Cam told me you were and apologized for you but I wanted to see for myself."

"I'm alright and I'm sorry for running out I was just taken back to another time," Clare says.

"When you're ready to tell me about it I'd like to hear," I tell her and she smiles. "I'll let you get to work, but do me one favor?"

"What's that?" Clare asks.

"Next time I do something that brings up a memory so powerful it takes your breath away talk to me instead of running please."

"I think I can do that," she replies softly with a beautiful grin and I smile kissing her hand before I leave. I return to the dance, I don't dance with anyone else but I still have a good time and we ride back to the station at eleven when the dance is over.

"Did everyone have a good time?" Spike inquires as we begin heading back to the station.

"Yeah I danced all night with Holly J, I'm going to take her on a ride when I return from my next run," Adam says.

"I think I danced with most every girl in the place except Clare and Emma," Drew replies.

"I danced with Ashley until her father made her leave," Fitz tells us.

"I ate a lot of food but I didn't think anyone would dance with me," Dave remarks.

"Oh Dave that's just silly you are a fine young man anyone who won't dance with you because of the color of your skin isn't good enough to dance with," Christine comments.

Owen and I both say we danced with Clare while Miles and Cam remain quiet. When we get home I go right to bed, changing out of my nice clothes of course. I barely have time for breakfast before Snake calls rider coming and I run out to get on my horse.

"Safe ride Lucas," Cody says as I take the mochila from him.

It's a long ride to Cottonwood and I change mounts a couple of times before reaching Cottonwood. I hand of the pouch and dismount; the express station is just outside of town here. I greet the station master and one of the other riders takes my horse, it's nearly dark now and I'll sleep here before returning to Plum Creek tomorrow but I decide to go into town and get dinner at the saloon rather than have dinner at the bunkhouse. I can walk into from the station and that's what I do. I get a sarsaparilla and chili for dinner, I sit down to eat and watch the card game. The card game breaks up with gunfire when one of the players is caught cheatin' and that's about the time I decide to get out of there and go back to the express station. I never like sleeping in someone else's bunk and I often wait for Clare to come home so I don't sleep much and I leave early to get back home. Picking up my horse at Midway Station again and I'm close to home, just outside of Willow Creek when I run past a man on his horse and he's knocked off. I stop my horse and look back at him, he's with two other men and he gets up dusting his clothes off.

"Didn't see you are you alright?"

"That was rather rude and you ruined my suit," he replies.

"It's just dirty you can get it cleaned and this is a main route you shouldn't be stopped on it, especially in the bushes where you can't be seen."

"You are extremely rude," he comments before reaching for his gun.

I draw mine first and shoot the gun from his hand. His men start to pull their guns, I shoot one in the shoulder and the other gets me in the arm so I turn to shoot and hit him in the chest. I don't stick around to see if he's dead I just take off for home. I got hit in the arm, I don't think it's too bad but I'm still bleeding. When I'm far enough away I stop my horse and bandage my arm with my bandana to at least slow the bleeding. Then I ride as hard as I can back to Plum Creek and stop at Doc Raditch's office. He cleans up my arm and takes the bullet out before bandaging it properly.

"Keep it clean so it doesn't get infected but you'll be alright," he tells me.

"Ain't the first time I been shot, thanks Doc," I reply and pay him. I leave his office and go to the saloon.

"Lucas what happened?" Clare asks seeing bullet hole in my sleeve.

"Ran into some trouble I'm alright but I'm thirsty and I need something to eat."

"Well sit down I'll bring you some water and Eli made a stew," Clare says and goes behind the bar to get me the food.

"Here this should help did you have Doc look at it?" She asks.

"Thanks, yeah I'll be fine don't worry. I'll head back to the station after I eat."

Clare smiles and goes back to work. I start eating and watch the few other people in the saloon, I'm sure Bianca has a card game going in the back. Imogen is here playing piano and Eli of course tending bar. A couple people I haven't seen before so they must be passing through and there's a few people from town. I'm nearly done eating when that man from the road comes in, he's alone though and he doesn't see me. He goes over to Clare; she's serving another table but he doesn't seem to care as he grabs her by the arm.

"I need a drink, why don't you sit on my lap and serve it to me," he says.

"This isn't a whore house," he replies trying to get away but he has a tight hold of her arm.

"Hey let her go," I growl at him standing up drawing my gun.

"You! You killed my man," he snarls getting his gun out but he's still holding Clare by the arm.

"You want to exact your revenge let's take this outside."

 **The update on Thursday June 9** **th** **will begin from right here and when Maya runs into her father it could put more than her job in jeopardy.**


	4. Moonlight

**So today was much busier than I expected and this chapter is much shorter than I was hoping. I also didn't get as much into this chapter as I wanted. But it's short story month and there's another in a few days.**

 **Ch. 4 Moonlight**

 **(CLARE)**

"You! You killed my man," the man holding my arm snarls at Lucas.

"You want to exact your revenge let's take this outside. Now let her go," Lucas replies with his hand on his gun.

"I think she should come and watch me kill you," he grins.

"I think you should see the doctor about your face," I reply.

"My fa…" he starts to question but I pick up my drink tray and smash it down on his nose to break it. His nose begins gushing blood, he hollers and lets go of me long enough that I can get out of arm's reach.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Bianca asks coming out from the back.

"Fucking bitch broke my nose," the guy complains holding his bleeding nose.

"You don't use language like that in front of a lady, this here is a classy establishment. Go see the doc and don't come back here. You ain't welcome in this place," Bianca asserts.

"No bitch tells me what to do," the man growls reaching for his gun but before he can even pull it from the holster Lucas draws his gun and fires hitting the man in the wrist. Now the man is really yelling, screaming about his shooting hand and hollering all kinds of profanities.

"Luke, Dallas, Eli get this piece of garbage out of my saloon," Bianca orders.

Luke and Dallas were playing poker in the back but they came out with Bianca. The three of them take the man out and to the doc's place. When he's gone the saloon settles down going back to normal. Lucas stays for the rest of my shift and we ride home together. It's a warm, clear, spring night and the stars are beautiful and we ride home slowly. Taking care of our horses before leaving the stables.

"Aren't you going into the house?" Lucas asks when I walk to the meadow instead of the house.

"I'm not tired yet and it's such a beautiful night I think I'll lie out here and watch the stars for a bit," I respond.

I grab the blanket from the buckboard and lie out in the tall grass flattening some of it down. I hear Lucas' footsteps as he follows me, he helps me straighten the blanket and we lie down together. When I start to put my arms behind my head for a pillow he puts his arm out for me to lie on and I smile at him. I move over slightly using his chest as a pillow and he puts his arm around me. After a few moments I roll on my side a bit more and drape my arm over his chest. I watch the stars and begin absentmindedly fingering the buttons on his shirt. I wasn't really paying attention to the act but I suddenly notice the bulge in his trousers and see that he's erect. I bit my lip with a coy smile and prop myself up a little before crushing my lips to his.

He's surprised for only a second before he returns the kiss. I part my lips and his tongue slides in, both his arms come around me and I begin opening the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt is mostly open I open his belt and undo his button fly, reaching in and rubbing the bulge in his union suit. Lucas moans into the kiss and his hand caresses up my leg, he feels my knickers and tugs at them. They seem to confound him a little and it makes me giggle. I get up on my knees unlacing my dress. Without the corset on my dress my breasts fall free and Luas grins. He gets his boots off and then his shirt and then his union shirt so that he's now naked and I smile.

I brush my fingers over his chest before taking off my knickers. I still have my boots on but am otherwise naked. Lucas makes the biggest smile I think I've ever seen, and then he takes me by the waist and lies me down on the blanket. I open my legs and he gets between them. Our lips attach and he thrusts into me, I arch my back, gripping his shoulders and deepening the kiss. He lets me set the pace, my hips buck and I guide his speed. Every so often we break the kiss for a breath of air and I look up at the stars and moon and then our lips will attach again and we kiss even deeper and harder than before until we climax. Our rapturous moans exchanging in our swelteringly passionate kiss. Then we slow down before he pulls out and lies next to me again. I take a few moments to breathe but when I begin to shiver I retrieve my clothes.

"That was amazing but I thought that was saved for the wedding bed," Lucas comments as we begin to get dressed again.

"It wasn't my first, I am married," I confess quietly and stop getting dressed as I'm overcome by a deluge of dreadful and disturbing memories.

"You're married! Then where's your husband? Why do you live here and work in a saloon?"

"My father married me off at fourteen to a man twice my age but he had money and that's what my father cared about. My husband was cruel, he beat me and raped me daily and when I miscarried his child because of the beatings and the rapes he beat me even worse. I was married to him for less than a year and he nearly killed me and one night after he raped me and fell asleep I ran, I stole some money and a horse and came west. I've done a lot in the two years I've been away from him. For the first several months I lived in constant fear that he would find me. I still fear that he'll find me one day," I reveal my past to Lucas but I can't look at him. He doesn't say anything and I grab my dress standing up again. I slip my dress on and start walking to the house.

"Clare," Lucas says catching me by the hand and turning me to him, "I'm so sorry you went through all that. You should never be treated like that, if I ever see him I will kill him for ever laying a hand on you or treating you with such cruelty. I swear that no one will ever treat you that way again." I put my head on his chest gripping his shirt and he combs his hand into my hair. Neither of us say anything, just stand in the moonlight holding each other for several minutes. The most important thing to me is how safe I feel in his arms in this moment. "I want to hold you all night but we should get some sleep," Lucas whispers after some time.

"Thank you Lucas," I grin standing on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. He lets go of me slowly, walking me to the porch of the house. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Clare."

 **As I said it was very short and I didn't get to everything I wanted into this chapter. Thankfully it's short story month and the next update is Saturday. It will jump ahead a bit and since Saturday is not busy day it will be a longer chapter.**


	5. Destiny is the Rising Sun

**It's just a tad short tonight, but nearly three times as long as the last chapter, and all in Maya's pov.**

 **Ch. 5 Destiny is the Rising Sun**

 **(MAYA)**

"Here you go Milo," I say to the rider handing off the mochila.

"Thanks Cam," Milo calls as he rides off.

My run was all the way to Liberty Farm, it's been a long day of riding and it's after dark now but this is just a relay station. Mounts are kept here because we switch mounts often but there's nowhere to sleep. I exchange a few words with the owners of the farm who run the relay station, take a drink and a fresh mount and take off riding again. It's fifteen miles to Lone Tree and the closest place to sleep in doors. We all carry bedrolls so we can camp out but it's risky and if anyone were to stumble upon me and find out I were a girl it would not go well. If I'm lucky they just kill me. So I prefer to sleep in doors but almost always pay for a hotel rather than staying in the riders bunk house at the stations. Mostly because I don't want them to find out I'm a girl, but it's also uncomfortable to sleep in a bunk house with riders I'm not familiar with.

I ride into Lone Tree and hitch my horse to the post outside the hotel. I've been here before and Oliver who runs the hotel recognizes me. I sign my name, well Cam's name, in the book and Oliver gives me a key and tells me they'll tend to my horse. I take my bag up to the room and then lock up going to the saloon. There is a restaurant at the hotel however the food is far more expensive and a bowl of chili and a sarsaparilla is all I need. The saloon is pretty different from Bianca's saloon, it's smaller, louder and it's also a Cat House so all the girls that work here can be bought for a night. The girls also flirt with every man that comes in here. The men can touch the girls even without buying them, slap their asses mostly or pull them down to their laps. If a man tried that with Clare or Bianca or even Imogen they'd lose their hand at Bianca's saloon.

"Bowl of chili and a sarsaparilla," I order from the bartender. I pay for the food and start eating.

"Well hi Cutie, you look like you could use a good time upstairs," a girl says draping her arm over me. I ignore her and keep eating, after a minute she goes away.

I finish the chili and have a few sips of my sarsaparilla left when the saloon doors burst open and three men walk in. Nothing particularly special about it as men burst in here all the time but when I look over at them my heart stops. One of the men is my father! It's been a seven years since he's seen me but if he recognizes me I'll never see Plum Creek, the station, Miles or my friends again.

"I need some whiskey and some women!" My father announces as I finish the sarsaparilla.

"Triple that," one of the men with him says.

"You two stay down here, keep an eye out for that bounty," my father tells them.

"Why do you get to have all the fun Richard?" One of the men complains.

"Because I'm the boss."

The other two men begin to grumble and I turn my back, when my father has gone upstairs, with two of the women that work here, I leave the saloon. I've never seen the other two men before so I'm sure they won't recognize me. I slip out and back to the hotel.

"Oliver never mind the room I'll ride back tonight," I tell him.

"Everything alright Cam?" Oliver asks giving me back my money.

"Just decided I'd rather ride home that's all. I'll see you next time," I reply.

I grab my stuff from my room and get the horse from the stables. I ride hard all night, changing mounts at each relay station and weigh station along the way. The station keepers are used to us coming all hours of the night, when there's an urgent trip we'll ride day and night. I reach our stationhouse just after dawn, riding into the stables exhausted. It looks like Clare and Lucas just got in too. I hear her giggling from outside the stables. For the last month they've been like sweethearts, always being coquettish and kissin' on each other when they think no one's looking. I don't think they're officially courtin' but I do think they're sweet together.

"Cam!" Clare exclaims when she sees me and Lucas comes over. "Are you alright you look like you rode back from hell itself," Clare comments

"I'm alright just tired," I tell them as I dismount.

"You go into the bunkhouse I'll take care of your horse Cam," Lucas tells me.

"Thanks Lucas," I smile.

I drag myself to the bunkhouse crashing into my bunk just before the others get up. Just as I'm falling asleep Lucas comes in and goes to sleep. I sleep for a few hours but it's a restless sleep haunted by dreams of the past. My father coming home drunk and beating us, nearly killing my mom and selling my sister to pay for his drinking and telling me I was next. I wake with a gasp and it wakes up Lucas.

"You alright Cam?" He yawns.

"Yeah just a dream," I reply.

Lucas rolls over and looks at his pocket watch hanging on a hook on the bedpost, "We should get up anyway it's almost noon."

We get out of our bunks and get dressed, there's biscuits from breakfast and apples so we take some. Lucas has a ride to Rock Creek today and won't be back until tomorrow. We don't expect the rider he's taking the mochila from for at least a couple of hours, so until someone calls Rider Comin' or we hear the pounding of horse hooves he has to do chores like the rest of us. I try to concentrate on my chores but having seen my father I can't seem to get the memories from my mind. I haven't really thought of my father or my family for years, I thought most of the memories had all but faded however they won't stop. I'm spreading hay in the stables when I stop, hit so hard by a memory it nearly knocks me over.

"Maya? You alright?" Miles asks putting a hand on my arm and pulling me out of the memory.

"Yeah I'm okay just…"

"RIDER COMIN' YOU'RE UP LUCAS," Archie yells cutting off my answer.

I hand Miles the pitchfork and grab Lucas' horse, already saddled by Miles, taking the horse out so Lucas can mount up. He hops up and takes the reins.

"Thanks Cam," Lucas smiles.

"Ride safe Lucas," I reply and he grabs the mochila from Noah.

Noah dismounts and I take his horse into the stables. I start to take off the saddle so I can brush the horse down and Miles comes over.

"Maya what's wrong I know something's wrong. Did something happen on your run yesterday? Is that why you rode all night to get back?"

"Nothin' I'm fine alright," I snap at him. I don't mean to, Miles didn't do anything but having seen my father and being overrun by memories I'm on edge and not thinking straight. I feel guilty for snapping at Miles. "I'm sorry, it's nothin' alright just leave it," I assert taking the saddle blanket off Noah's horse.

"Don't tell me it's nothing I know something's bothering you please just tell me. I want to help you," Miles pleads. I know he means well but I just can't handle being coddled right now and I don't want to talk about it. Everything I'm feeling boils over and I explode!

"Just leave me alone, no one asked for your help," I hiss at him running out and jumping onto Drew's horse. He just put new shoes on the horse so it has its reins on but no saddle. I use the fence top hop on, unfasten the reins and kick the horse into a gallop.

"HEY CAM WHERE YOU GOIN' WITH MY HORSE?" Drew calls after me but I keep riding.

I don't know where I'm going and I just end up riding out to the pond. I stop the horse and get off, sitting in the shade by the pond and tossing rocks in. I stay out here for several hours, cooling off and trying to control the memories. It doesn't take long for the anger I feel to turn to remorse for how I treated Miles, and for running off. I stand up and mount Drew's horse riding back into the station.

"Enjoy your ride?" Drew asks taking the reins from me.

"Sorry I needed to cool off a bit," I apologize getting down.

"Don't worry about it," Drew grins.

"Cam," Miles calls coming out the bunkhouse, "where d…" he stops talking when we hear a horse approaching.

"No one else has a ride today and everyone else is here so who's comin'?" Drew queries and we squint our eyes to see the rider.

"It's Lucas, he looks hurt," I exclaim seeing his horse and Lucas slumped over in the saddle.

"SPIKE, SNAKE!" Drew yells as the three of us start running to Lucas and his horse. Drew's yelling brings everyone from wherever they were. Lucas falls from his horse hitting the ground with a thud.

"LUCAS," Clare screams running past all of us to his side. "He's been shot and beaten," Clare says with tears in her eyes.

"He looks in bad shape, boys get him into the house, Adam ride to town and get the doc," Archie instructs.

Drew, Fitz and Owen pick Lucas up taking him the main house with Clare at their heels. Dave takes Lucas' horse to take care of him. Miles and I follow the others into the house. Lucas is unconscious but the guys get his shirt and jacket off, Archie cuts off his Union Suit to see where he's bleeding from. It will take the doc a while to get here so Christine and Clare start tending to his wounds. He was shot in the leg and they start taking off his pants, he was also shot in the stomach but it was a graze. Mostly he's been beaten, beaten bad and it doesn't look good. Lucas is strong and smart and one of the best shots among us so for someone to get the drop on him there had to have been a lot of guys or they took him by surprise.

"We need more bandages, Cam there's some old clean sheets in the closet bring them down and start cutting them into strips. Miles get us some clean water," Christine orders.

I run upstairs and find the sheets cutting them into strips. Clare and Christine are still cleaning Lucas up when Adam returns with the doc. He kicks everyone out except for Archie and Christine so he can work. We all sit on the porch waiting to hear how he is, except for Clare who begins pacing the porch.

"I swear that man attracts trouble like honey attracts a badger and lead like a magnet," Clare blathers while she paces frantically.

"He'll be okay Clare, you know how stubborn Lucas is," Adam assures her.

"He didn't make it all the way to Rock Creek so whatever happened to him had to happen pretty close maybe we should go find out," Fitz suggests.

"No it's almost dark and you don't know what trouble he ran into," Clare says.

"Clare's right we don't know what happened or where, with Snake's permission we'll ride out in the morning and find out. Whoever did this to Lucas will pay," Owen says. It takes a while but finally the doc comes out of the house.

"He's awake and he'll be alright after a few days rest. He's lucky it was a graze and the shot to his thigh was a through and through near the outside. I'll be back in a couple of days to check on him," the doc tells us.

"Thanks doc," Clare says before rushing inside and we all follow her.

"I'm alright quit lookin' at me like I'm dead," Lucas reprimands when he sees us all.

"You are not alright you look like you met a grizzly bear with a six-shooter. What happened to you?" Clare demands.

"I was a few miles from Fort Kearny and got shot. They must have been waiting because I didn't see anyone. It grazed my stomach but before I could draw another one pulled me off my horse. The rest is pretty much a blur. One of them called the leader Richard and I tried fighting them but they took my guns, when I got the better of one I got shot in the leg and then I was down and they took the mochila and took off."

"You said one was called Richard? What did he look like?" I question.

"Light skin, brown hair, kind of wavy, brown eyes and he wore a dark blue hat like a boat captain's hat."

"You know him Cam?" Archie asks me.

"I saw him in Lone Tree with two other men," I reply which is true I'm just not telling them that he's my father.

"It's getting late I need to finish supper, the rest of you get back to your chores. Lucas you stay in bed," Christine orders.

"I need to get to work I'm late already," Clare says with a regretful tone, you can tell she doesn't want to leave Lucas.

"Don't worry Clare while Doc was getting his stuff I saw Peter. I told him what happened with Lucas and asked him to tell Bianca that you wouldn't be in," Adam tells her and Clare smiles.

"Good you can help finish supper then Clare," Christine says.

Archie kicks us out and we go back to doing chores. We all eat supper together except for Clare who takes supper to Lucas. After cleaning up and feeding the horses we get ready for bed, including me but I stay more dressed than usual and get under the covers while the other boys are washing up. Then I wait, when I'm sure everyone's asleep I quietly slip out of bed, grabbing my boots and guns I leave the bunkhouse. I get my boots on when I'm outside and my gun and go to the stables quickly saddling my horse and mount up. Walking the horse slowly until I'm away from the station and then I kick the horse into a fast gallop. I can make it all the way to Fort Kearny tonight and without changing mounts. It's time for me to confront my father and I'm doing it alone.

About five miles from Fort Kearny and just outside of Platte Station I see the dying smoke of a fire. I approach carefully, there's an old fort here and artillery shed that's been abandoned for a long time. I'm not even sure what war or skirmish it was used for but I've seen it on runs. The smoke is coming from there and when I approach see three horses, this is definitely the place. I dismount and tie the horse to a tree and out of sight. I walk up slowly in case someone is on guard. Going around to the back of the house I find an open window and sneak in. My father is sleeping in the bed. I walk over pulling my gun and cock it.

"Wake up Richard," I demand and he opens his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?" He questions.

"I came to k…ugh," I get cut off when I'm knocked in the back of the head and then it all goes dark. I came to kill my father but now it appears he's going to kill me.

 **I know it's a pretty cruel cliffhanger but at least it's short story month. The update is Thursday and will pick up back at the station with the boys noticing that Maya (Cam) is gone.**


	6. Secrets aren't Secret Anymore

**Short Story Month is almost over. The regular (and slightly revised) schedule resumes on August first. For full schedule see my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website.**

 **Ch. 6 Secrets aren't Secret Anymore**

 **(OWEN)**

"OWEN, FITZ, DREW, ADAM," Miles hollers waking us all up.

"What is it? What's going on?" I ask practically falling out of bed from his yelling.

"Cam's gone," Miles says and we look at Cam's bunk.

"Where'd he go?" Drew yawns.

"I think he went after the men that jumped Lucas. I gotta feeling something happened on his run to Liberty Farm he came back real quick," Miles says.

"That doesn't mean something happened with those men," Adam remarks but of course we're all getting out of bed.

"I saw Cam's face when Lucas was talking about them last night and Cam asked what the Richard guy looked like. I just have a feeling come on let's go," Miles asserts.

Everyone gets their boots on and grabs their guns. When we open the door to the bunk house Clare already has everyone's horses saddled up. Everyone's horses including hers and she's dressed to ride.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I question.

"After Cam and the men that hurt Lucas like the rest of you," Clare replies.

"You knew Cam was gone?" Miles questions.

"His horse was gone, so was a saddle and I saw his face when Lucas was telling us what happened last night. It wasn't hard to figure out, now let's go Cam needs us," Clare says mounting her horse.

"See she knows, you heard the lady let's ride," Miles commands.

"Clare you shouldn't be going it's going to be dangerous," Fitz says.

"They hurt Lucas, Cam is my friend too and I've been in danger before," Clare replies.

"Does Lucas know you're coming?" I question as the rest of us mount up.

"Yes he does. He told me to bring Cam back and the mochila," Clare responds as we begin riding.

That's the end of it, no one else says anything because we're riding too hard to talk. We ride out of Plum Creek and past Platte Station when Fitz tells us to stop our horses and he gets down.

"Cam walked his horse this way, he couldn't have gone far," Fitz says and then we hear a horse whinny.

"If that's Cam's horse where is Cam?" Miles questions. While the rest of us are looking around for where Cam's gone Clare stands on her horse and pulls herself into the tree.

"Did you know she could do that?" Drew asks looking at me.

"Does anyone really know anything about her besides that she works at the saloon?" I question and Drew shakes his head.

"There's a structure ahead. I see one guard," Clare comments getting out of the tree and back in her saddle.

"The old fort, we should have known," Adam says.

"Okay there's only three of them and there's six of us we go in guns blazing," I comment.

"Boys and their guns," Clare remarks shaking her head as she gets off her horse. "You only know about three because that's all that Lucas saw. For all you know there's a dozen in there. Tie the horses and wait until I distract the guard," Clare instructs.

"How are you going to distract the guard?" I inquire and she begins unbuttoning her blouse a little.

"That's how," Drew laughs.

Clare grins and starts walking to the fort entrance. We tie up the horses near Cam's horse and flank Clare on either side as close as we can get. The guard's eyes are drawn straight to Clare when he sees her sauntering out of the trees.

"What're you doin' way out here Miss?" The guard asks her.

"I was riding out to Ft. Kearny to visit my brother and my horse picked up a stone. The poor thing is lame," she lies with a sultry voice getting real close to the man. He's looking at her chest and I don't think he's hearing a word she says. "Well now I'm stuck out here with no way to get to Ft. Kearny and it's just too far for me to walk. Do you all have a horse I could borrow?"

"I'm sure we could arrange some way to help you, just come on with me," he grins putting his arm around her waist.

His back is to us now and they begin to walk to the building. I run over and knock him in the back of the head with my gun and he goes down silently.

"Adam get some rope and tie him up so he doesn't come to while we're looking for Cam," I order and Adam runs back to the horses.

"We should have seen Cam, something happened to him," Miles comments in a worried tone.

"We'll find Cam," I assure Miles and we all hear the sounds of someone getting hit. Miles starts to run toward the bushes and I catch his arm. "Hang on if you go bursting in there you'll just get shot or they'll shoot Cam, we need a plan."

"They're hurting him," Miles growls.

"I know and we'll get him. Clare go back to the horses and have them ready for us to ride," I tell her.

"I'm not g…"

"We're not going to be worried about you too, the best way for you to help is to get the horses ready," I assert. Clare sighs but she does walk back to the horses while Adam returns with rope. We tie the man that was standing guard up and I look at the building. "I've been here before, spent the night once, there's only one way in and one way out. Drew and Adam wait on either side of the door. Fitz get by the window and cover us Miles and I are going in."

The others nod and get into position. Fitz ducks under the window waiting until we're in or they'd see him and fire. Drew and Adam on either side of the door and everyone draws their guns. I walk to the door and slowly open it, there's only two rooms in here and if we're not careful they'll see our shadows before we can fire. We hear one of the men talking to Cam.

"Now I'll ask you again who sent you? How'd you know we was here?"

"I came for you," Cam replies and he gets hit again. Miles and I cock our guns before coming around the corner.

"Hold it," I command as we point our guns at them.

"Cam," Miles exclaims rushing over and untying Cam. He looks in bad shape, he's in a chair but was tied to it and he's been beaten pretty badly. Miles helps Cam up and they start walking out when one of the men starts reaching for a gun.

"I wouldn't," I warn him just as Fitz breaks the window and points his gun.

"Lucas' mochila it's on the chair," Cam says as Miles helps him toward the exit.

Fitz and I hold our guns on the two men, I start to reach for the mochila and one of them tries to get my gun. We start to struggle for it, Fitz shoots the other man just as Drew and Adam run in. One of them shoots the man in the leg and he lets go of my gun slumping to the ground. I cock my gun ready to shoot but Cam grabs my arm.

"No this one's mine. It's my right to kill him he's my father," Cam announces and we all look at him with shock.

"Impossible, you got the wrong man son I never had any boys just two daughters," the man says.

"You still do," Cam replies and now we're really shocked. Everyone but Miles is looking at Cam with their eyes popped out and their mouths open.

"Maya?" The man exclaims after looking at her a moment.

"Hello Dad," Maya says taking my gun and cocking, "goodbye Dad," she says before firing the gun and shooting him in the head. "Someone should have done that years ago," Maya comments before she turns walking out while the rest of us are still so shocked we can't move.

"A girl?" I mutter under my breath before I follow Miles and Cam…I mean Maya out of the house.

Drew and Adam follow me and we meet up with Fitz just outside. Adam whistles and Clare brings over the horses. Miles helps Maya onto her horse and the rest of us mount up and begin the ride back to Plum Creek. It takes a few hours Maya's riding a little slow because of the beating she took. Maya stops her horse as soon as the station comes into view and the rest of us stop.

"I sure am going to miss this place," Maya sighs.

"What do you mean?" Clare asks.

"When the company finds out I'm a girl they'll fire me for sure," Maya replies. Clare doesn't seem shocked at all that Maya's really a girl named Maya and not a boy named Cam so I guess Clare knew.

"Who's going to tell? You ride as tall and as hard as any boy I seen," Adam says.

"You mean you won't tell?" Maya asks with a hopeful smile.

"Ain't nothin' to tell," Fitz replies.

"I can't believe you're a girl!" I exclaim.

"And just what's wrong with being a girl?" Clare questions.

"Only thing wrong is that I didn't see it for myself is all. I tell you it's a relief because the way you and Miles been looking at each other…well I was beginning to wonder. Matter of fact I guess I looked at you that way once or twice myself," I admit.

"What way?" Maya asks.

"Well you know."

"No Owen I don't know," Maya responds with a goading smile.

"All I'm going to say is you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

"Why Owen," Maya giggles and Clare smiles.

"You know the only ones that don't know now are Archie, Dave and Lucas," Clare comments.

"I don't know about Archie but you can tell Lucas and Dave when he returns tomorrow, I don't think he'd tell," Maya says.

"Come on let's go home, those injuries of yours need to be tended to," Miles remarks and we kick our horses to walk again.

"Well you got Cam back and the mochila, I'd call that a successful mission even though you all ran out on your duties all day," Archie says when we get to the station.

"No one had any runs today, and Dave won't be back until tomorrow, we didn't miss anything Snake," Drew reminds him.

"Miles help me get Cam upstairs so we can tend to his wounds. You boys take care of the horses but you can leave mine saddled I have to be at work soon," Clare orders.

"We'll saddle you a fresh horse Clare," Fitz says and she smiles.

Archie follows Clare, Miles and Maya inside while the rest of us take the horses into the stables.

"How did we not see she was a girl?" I question taking the saddle off my horse.

"She hid it well, none of us saw it Owen. It's not like she has a body like Clare's or was walking around in dresses," Drew replies.

"Yeah but I shoulda seen it, Miles saw it, I just don't understand how I didn't see it."

 **(CLARE)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think this will fit," Maya protests as she puts on the dress.

"Archie and Christine went to Cottonwood to see her mom and they won't be back until tomorrow. Everyone else knows I even told Lucas and he promised not to tell. You all told Dave and he promised not to tell, now don't you think it's time they saw you as the beautiful girl that you are." I reply helping her straighten the dress. It's an old dress of mine, Christine helped me alter it so that it would fit Maya. It's been five days since we rescued her and almost six since Lucas was hurt. Maya was beaten pretty bad but I've got the bruises on her face covered by makeup.

"I haven't worn a dress in so long, it looks funny," Maya complains scrunching his face at the image in the mirror.

"It does not! You look beautiful so hold still so I can brush your hair," I insist taking my brush from the vanity.

"HEY CLARE WHERE'S THIS SURPRISE YOU TOLD US ABOUT?" Drew yells from downstairs.

"KEEP YOUR BOOTS ON," I holler back. "There now you look gorgeous, the boys won't believe their eyes. Now you wait at the top of the stairs until I announce you," I tell her.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Maya whispers but she stays at the top of the stairs when I go down.

Lucas is healing well, his bruises are beginning to fade, he can move and the doc says he can resume riding in a couple of days. Lucas is sitting up in bed while the rest of the boys stand around near the stairs.

"Boys I present to you Miss Maya, Lady of the Pony Express," I announce.

"First one to laugh gets a black eye," Maya calls.

"Maya git down here and let them see how pretty you look," I demand.

She slowly comes down the stairs but when all the boys see her in a dress with her hair brushed out and some makeup their mouths drop open. They all freeze and just stare at her.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a new bunkmate fellas," Drew grins and Maya laughs.

"Cam…er I mean Maya you look beautiful," Dave says.

"You better watch out Miles," Adam says playfully shoving Miles.

"Miles? Miles who?" Owen chides.

Miles grins and gets up walking over to Maya and taking her hands, "You look amazing. So very beautiful."

Maya grins and kisses his cheek.

"Alright everyone out, stop gawkin' at the love birds. You all got chores to do and I have to get ready for work," I tell them shooing the other boys out.

"I don't have a ride today and you're already dressed up would you like to go for a picnic?" Miles asks Maya.

"A picnic sounds lovely," Maya grins.

"Miles you get the buckboard hitched I'll help Maya get a picnic basket together," I tell him.

Miles leaves the house to hitch up the buckboard and I take Maya into the kitchen. I get down the picnic basket and help her pack a lunch. She takes a blanket from the closet and leaves the house with an excited smile on her face.

"Maybe I should take you on a picnic tomorrow. I can't ride for a few days still and Spike said I can't help with most of the chores still. I'd like to get some time alone with you," Lucas says.

"Why Lucas Valieri if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to court me," I tease him.

"Would it be so wrong if I was? We never did talk about that night in the field and we've been flirting and kissing some. I feel like I should be courtin' you proper like. I'll even ask for Snake's permission and let my feelings be known to Peter if you want," Lucas offers and I bite my lip, chewing it nervously and turning away from him.

"I have to get ready for work," I say and take a few steps toward the stairs before he catches my arm.

"Clare," he says in a gentle voice turning me to him, "what's wrong? If you don't feel the same way about me th…"

"It's not that," I shake my head before lying it on his chest. I feel so safe in his arms, comforted and cared for, it's an exhilarating yet frightening feeling.

"Then what?"

"I've never been courted before."

"What about Peter? What about your husband?" Lucas asks although he spits out the word husband.

"Peter's taken me to dinner twice. We flirt when he's in the saloon but that's all really. There was no courtship with Asher, I was forced to marry him. Before our wedding I'd only met him once."

"And you deserve better. I've never courted a girl before either so it's new for both of us. Come with me tomorrow, we don't have to do anything if you don't want but I'd like to do this right."

"I'll come with you," I smile kissing his cheek, "but now I really do have to get ready for work."

Lucas releases me and I go upstairs to change for work. When I get downstairs I wave goodbye to Lucas and find that Owen has already saddled my horse when I get outside. I ask the boys to keep an eye on Lucas while I'm at work before I kick Poe into a gallop and ride into town. Throughout most of work I'm thinking about Lucas and our outing tomorrow. It's a fairly quiet night and Bianca even sends me home just after midnight, telling me to be well rested for my time with Lucas tomorrow. When I get home, and after taking care of my horse, I go into the house and find Lucas is still awake.

"How was work?" He asks.

"Pretty quiet. Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No I'm fine and I can move, you should get some rest," Lucas says.

I smile and go up to bed. After I'm ready for bed and in bed I fall asleep easily but the sleep is disrupted by a nightmare. A nightmare of being married to Asher again and subjected to his cruelty. I wake up from the nightmare shaking and sweating, after washing my face again I lie awake for a long time looking at the stars. Eventually I get back to sleep and sleep in a little although not as much as I do when I get home from work at dawn. When I go downstairs I find Lucas is awake and out of bed. I find him outside hooking up the buckboard.

"Lucas you shouldn't be doing that," I scold him.

"I'm healed, this is nothing. I'm almost done here why don't you pack us something to eat," he says.

He's almost done so I see no use in arguing with him further. I go inside retrieving the picnic basket and packing some food. There isn't much but there's biscuits, fruit, jerky and some strawberry pie still. I pack them and a bottle of wine with two of the tin cups, plates, napkins and flatware. I grab a blanket and when I go outside Lucas has the buckboard ready. Lucas helps me in and he takes the reins, he takes us out to the swimming hole stopping the buckboard and we sit under the shade of a tree. We eat silently just being together. I have questions about him and his past and I'm sure he has some about me and mine but we don't ask, not just yet, there will time for that.

"Lord it's hot," I exclaim after we've finished the pie and I'm fanning myself. "Come on let's go swimming," I standing up and unbuttoning my blouse.

Lucas just smiles and begins to undress, he keeps his union suit on and I keep my chemise on and we get in the water. The water is rather cold but it's quite refreshing considering the heat. We swim and splash around, laughing and enjoying the day. Lucas picks me up in his arms and I link my arms around his neck.

"I'm falling in love with you Clare Edwards," Lucas says as he carries me back to the shore.

I grin and ensnare his lips into a tender kiss, "I've never been in love before but I think I'm falling in love with you Lucas Valieri."

 **The next update is Thursday, August 11** **th** **and will jump ahead just a bit. That will also likely be the last chapter for this story.**


	7. Then there was One

**Last chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Ch. 7 Then there was One**

 **(CLARE)**

"Two whiskeys and a mule skinner Eli," I say setting dirty glasses on the bar top.

"Coming up," Eli says taking the dirty glasses.

"Busy tonight," Imogen comments coming to the bar for a drink.

"It's the heat everyone's thirsty," Eli replies handing me the drinks I just asked for.

I put the drinks on my tray and walk to the table where Paige, Fiona and J.T. are sitting. I start setting down their drinks when movement out the window catches my attention. I look up to see several men riding in on horseback. People come riding in every day and almost all of them come to the saloon at one point or another. When the man at the front turns his head I see that it's Asher and my heart stops. My legs give way and I sort of collapse into J.T.'s lap.

"You alright Hun?" Paige asks.

"You look a little pale," Fiona comments.

"Excuse me, sorry J.T.," I apologize setting down his drink and getting out of his lap.

"I never complained about a pretty girl in my lap before," J.T. grins.

I try to grin back but all I can think is that I need to get out of here. I walk quickly back to the bar, my heart pounding so hard I feel like the entire saloon can hear it. I'm shaking so much the tray rattles a little when I set it on the counter and Eli looks at me.

"You okay Clare?"

"Can you tell Bianca I had to leave," I request hoping I can sneak out to my horse and get home.

"Yeah," Eli nods scrunching his eyebrows at me I'm sure wondering what's wrong.

I manage a bit of a smile and turn around to leave when Asher and the other two men come in. I can feel the blood draining from my face. Asher sees me and he grins. It's a terrifying grin, a vile, possessive, lewd grin and it steals all the breath from my body. I can't move and the only thing in my head are memories of his abuse.

"Hello Clare," he says and the words slither from his mouth.

"Can I get you gentleman something?" Eli asks.

"I'll take what's mine," Asher replies reaching out and grabbing my arm. He pulls me to him and Eli pulls the Winchester from under the counter.

"Let her go and get out," Eli says while Imogen goes into the back to get Bianca.

The two men with Asher pull out pistols and point them at Eli, they get distracted when Bianca comes out of the back by kicking the door open. She has two pistols and Dallas is a holding a shotgun he's behind Bianca.

"You better get your grimy hands off my girl and get the hell out of my saloon right now," Bianca demands.

Just to make sure they listen Dallas walks closer aiming his gun at Asher's head. Since I'm a foot shorter than Asher Dallas won't hit me. They are outgunned and there are a dozen people in the saloon so they are outmanned, they can't shoot everyone and I know Bianca and Dallas are both good shots. Asher looks are around and squeezes my arm tighter, before he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You belong to me, I own you and one way or another I will have you back," he whispers with a spiteful tone dripping with possession. He shoves me away into a table and walks out with his men, Dallas and Bianca, and a few others come over to me.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asks.

"Yes but I'd like to go home," I reply although my voice still trembles.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit," Bianca suggests.

"No I just want to go home," I assert.

"Okay but not alone, J.T. go get our good Marshall," Bianca says while Eli helps me into a chair. J.T. runs out and returns a moment later with Jay and Peter.

"Trouble B?" Jay asks.

"Some pig was man-handling Clare, she's pretty shaken and wants to go home. He seemed to know her, either way I don't want her to go alone," Bianca replies.

"I'll take her," Peter speaks up.

"One armed escort home. You take her home and Bianca can tell me about these men," Jay comments.

"I'll grab a horse, stay here," Peter tells me before leaving the saloon to get a horse from the stables.

"Did you know the men Clare?" Jay asks as Eli brings me a shot of whiskey.

"I've never seen the other two before but the other one, his name is Asher Shostak," I tell Jay.

"Liam is getting a horse ready he'll bring it over," Peter informs me coming back into the saloon.

"We'll go the back way, stay off the path," I comment.

"I'll go to the hotel, see if I can have a chat with Mr. Shostak," Jay says.

I don't say anything but when Liam brings over the horse I'm relieved. Bianca tells me to get some rest and I leave with Peter. We get on the horses and Jay comes out to watch us ride off and make sure no one follows us. I lead Peter out of town and we ride off the path back to the station. It keeps us hidden and doesn't allow people to track us. Not that Asher is a tracker, he really didn't have many skills but I don't know anything about the two men he had with him. When we approach the station I slow down until the horses are walking.

"Don't tell them what happened in the saloon please Peter, I don't want them to worry. Tell them I wasn't feeling well and you brought me home."

"Okay," Peter says slowly. We walk the horses the rest of the way and when we get to the bunkhouse everyone comes out.

"Clare what are you doing home so early? Is everything alright?" Spike asks.

"I wasn't feeling very well, Bianca let me off and Peter was sweet enough to escort me home," I reply.

"Why don't you go lie down we'll take care of your horse," Lucas says helping me down.

"Thanks," I smile feeling safer in Lucas' arms.

I smile at everyone and go up to the house. Changing out of my saloon dress I start to pack a few things. When I hear someone coming down the hall I get in bed under the covers.

"Do you need anything?" Spike asks coming in.

"No just to rest, thanks Spike," I grin and she smiles back.

She leaves and I go back to packing and then I wait, I wait until dark, until the others have gone to sleep. I grab my carpet bag, tiptoeing down the stairs and outside, I wait until I'm outside to put my boots on. Then I sneak to the stables, to saddle my horse, when Poe is saddled I walk him out, I walk him a good distance from the station before I get in the saddle. I look back at the station, the place that's been my home, one last time before I kick Poe into a gallop. All I want is to put a lot of distance between me and Asher tonight, I'll ride as long and as far as I can before stopping to rest and then I'll have to figure out where to go.

I'm only a few hundred yards from the station when I hear a gun shot and then Poe whinnies and falls down. I move quickly before he squashes me. I barely make it up and I don't make it unscathed. Poe is lame, shot in the leg, he can't run and I'm trapped.

"I'm sorry old friend," I whisper patting his head before shooting him to put him out of his misery. I grab my bag and hope it's dark enough for me to slip into the brush and hide but no such luck as I'm grabbed from behind and Lucas steps out of the bushes.

"I had a feeling you might sneak out in the middle of the night, it's your style," Asher grins and in the moonlight it makes him look particularly evil.

"Stay away from me," I hiss at him cocking the gun and raising my arm behind me and shooting the man holding me.

He starts hollering, not that it does me any good as Asher steps forward and strikes me across the face with his gun. I grunt and get dizzy, I still try to run but Asher picks me up.

"You are my property and you will never get away from me again," Asher tells me pulling my arms behind my back.

"No," I whimper trying to get away terrified of returning to a life with Asher.

"You've got a lot more fight now, I'll whip that out of you right quick," Asher says kicking my ribs so that I struggle for a breath.

Asher gets my hands tied behind my back and throws me onto his saddle but I hear horses. Lots of horses are coming fast and I just know it's the riders coming to my aide. They must have heard the gunfire.

"Get on your horses we have to move," Asher commands his men.

"She shot me," one of them says struggling to walk. Rather than help him Asher shoots him in the head but unlike having to shoot Poe this action does not pain Asher at all. The other man gets on his horse and we begin to ride.

We're moving away from my saviors and Asher has me in his clutches but this is not his terrain. The riders on the other hand know this land better than anyone and they don't need light. It's only a few moments before I hear Asher's other man groan and then fall, no gun was fired he was struck with a knife in his back. Asher still doesn't stop, he tried to out run them but it does no good, a shot rings out shattering the silence of the night. Asher makes a small noise and slumps forward and his horse slows before stopping. I manage to slip off the back of the horse, landing on my feet. I walk a few steps before a horse approaches, Lucas hops off his horse and runs to me enveloping me into his arms. Lucas unties my hands while his lips embrace mine in a kiss. When my hands are free I throw them around Lucas' neck as the other riders approach.

"Clare are you okay?" Drew questions.

"Who is he?" Owen asks.

"My husband," I admit.

"Well now he's your ex-husband," Fitz comments.

"She's hurt we need to get her home," Maya speaks up.

Lucas lifts me onto his horse, placing me at the front of the saddle he sits behind me keeping me in his arms. I nuzzle into Lucas on the ride home, I feel safe and Asher is gone he can never possess me again. When we get to the station Spike and snake rush out.

"Clare thank heavens are you alright?" Spike asks.

"I will be," I reply with a smile for the people who have become like family.

"Lucas get her inside we'll take care of the horses," Adam says.

Lucas gets down and then helps me down, then he picks me up in his arms again to carry me upstairs. He sets me down on my bed and Spike lights the lantern in my room.

"He hurt you," Lucas sighs.

"I'm okay, he's done much worse."

"Lucas will you get some water so we can clean her wounds please?" Spike requests.

Lucas kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Maya comes in and she and Spike help me get undressed until I'm only in my night dress. When Lucas returns I'm in the bed, other than a bump on my head from being pistol whipped I have a few bruises and abrasions which Spike treats.

"I'm going to stay with her," Lucas says when Spike is done. Spike only smiles and turns out the lantern. "You're lucky we heard the gunfire, and found your horse gone. If you'd been much farther away we might not have gotten to you. Why would you run? Why didn't you tell me Asher was here?" Lucas asks putting his arms around me.

"I was too afraid, all I could think was to run and put distance between me and Asher. I didn't think he knew I lived at the station but he must have found out and followed, or maybe anticipated that I'd run and which direction."

"I thought I'd lost you, nothing has ever terrified me so much," Lucas tells me taking my hand and interlacing our fingers, "are you really okay?"

"I will be as long as I'm with you."

"I love you Clare."

"I love you Lucas," I grin blissfully and our lips join together in a euphoric kiss.

 **I hope you enjoyed this period fic. Replacing this will be** _ **All We Have to Survive is Each Other**_ **an adventure/fluff/drama fic.**


End file.
